Paradoxes Are Hell
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Gwendolyn Tennyson wakes to find her son and husband missing while she’s in bed with Kevin! What is going on here! Read and find out. (One Shot) [I own nothing.]


Paradoxes Are Hell

Gwendolyn Tennyson sighed as she walked through the headquarters of her cousin, Benjamin Tennyson, but the world knew him as Ben 10K. It had been a long day. Training to start and a mission in the bowels of Inferno to challenge a demon who wanted to conquer the mortal realm. Gwendolyn groaned. _That guy Trigon made Vilgax look humble by comparison._ A cold shiver ran down Gwendolyn's back as she saw flashes of her past self wounded and Ben furious. As Ben launched himself at Vilgax, Gwendolyn came back to herself in a bit of confusion. _What were those flashes?_ Gwendolyn thought as a small hand reached up and pulled on her leg.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Her little man looked up at her with worry in his little eyes. Gwendolyn ruffled his flaming hair and looked at him. "I'm alright, Kenny." She said gently. Then, her face hardened. "Kenneth Maxwell Tennyson, you have school in the morning and it's past eleven. To bed now!" She said with a firm, no-nonsense tone. "Yes, ma'am. I was just worried. Daddy said…" Gwendolyn looked at the boy. "Bed. Now." Gwendolyn repeated. "I'm fine, my little hero. I promise." She said gently. Kenny brightened and quickly ran into bed. Gwendolyn bent down and kissed his forehead when the boy settled in his bed. "Good night, Kenny."

As Gwendolyn walked into the room, she debated waking up Benjamin and giving him an earful about letting Kenny worry about her. With a smile, Gwendolyn slid into bed by her cousin. _He is so much like you, My Doofus._ Gwendolyn thought as she drifted off to sleep. Gwendolyn suddenly woke up as a shock jolted through her body. "KENNY!" Gwendolyn screamed at the top of her lugs. An alien voice met her cry in the night. "Who is 'Kenny', Babe?" Gwendolyn did a double take. _Babe? What happened to 'Dweeb'?_ Another thought struck Gwendolyn a moment later, _Benjamin loved his son and wouldn't forget the boy at all._ At that realization, Gwendolyn felt a block of ice settle in her gut. "Benjamin, you Doofus, your son!" Gwendolyn felt a hand grab her throat and squeeze. In a panic, Gwendolyn had flashes of when she was ten and felt a similar deadly grip. "Kevin!" She bit out with venom in her shout. "Where's Kenny?! And what did you do with Benjamin?!" Gwendolyn felt her power gather within as she got out of the bed and quickly stood.

Kevin's eyes burned with fire as he looked Gwendolyn up and down like a piece of meat. "Benjamin…" Kevin's lips curled into a smirk. "He's happy with Kai. They are expecting a little brat." Gwendolyn shivered and fought a scream as she processed this information and the way Kevin said "brat" made Gwendolyn angry, beyond Hulk angry. Motherly rage filled Gwen. _"Arecanis Syphosis!"_ Gwendolyn roared as she took Kevin's abilities from him before he could harm her. Along with that spell came a few memories that made Gwendolyn double over in pain. Gwendolyn grimaced as a name assaulted her mind: _Paradox!_ Gwendolyn shivered at the rage the name generated in her mind. Then, she saw why the name brought such rage. _This is his doing!_

Gwendolyn closed her eyes and focused on the foggy "memories" that clashed with her own. They were teenagers. Kevin was human and seemed to be friendly. Gwendolyn looked further into the memories she got from this Kevin. Gwendolyn searched through these false memories until she came upon the time they met Paradox in Los Solodad. _I have you now, you fat sack of crap!_ Gwendolyn thought victoriously as she closed her eyes and recited the spell that would send her back. Kevin watched in shock as a large orange rune appeared in front of Gwendolyn and began to spin until it became a window to the old base where Ben, Gwen, and Kevin met Paradox. _This is for Kenny and MY Doofus!_ Gwendolyn thought as she charged through the portal.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were having a rough day. They'd been running around a base after a guy that they couldn't track and had a Time Monster wrecking the base. "I want to smash that guy's face in!" Kevin growled. The wind suddenly picked up and orange portal appeared. Ben and Kevin looked at Gwen. "What? I didn't do anything!" The young redhead protested. Gwendolyn walked out of the portal and sighed, "Maybe asking Charmcaster to help me train is rubbing off on me." The elder sorceress muttered. She then looked at the younger versions of her and her husband. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kevin is right." Kevin showed surprise for a moment at Gwendolyn agreeing with him. Then, it morphed into a cocky smirk. Gwendolyn recited a spell in her mind and blew Kevin into a wall of a decaying building. "What was that for?!" Kevin growled. "It's just some long delayed payback." Gwendolyn responded. Gwendolyn was about to teleport Kevin into the sun when she heard Ben activate the Omnitrix. "Press that down and you lose, Doofus." Gwendolyn said in a heartbroken tone.

"Why? What happens to us in the future, Dweeb?" Ben asked as he walked up to Gwendolyn and felt a desire to comfort the woman. "All _our_ dreams come true, Ben…" Gwendolyn turned around right before Paradox flashed in and gripped his throat with surprising strength. "…if this fucker doesn't screw it up!" Paradox was surprised which he thought impossible. "How…what?" He stammered in strangled breaths. Gwendolyn glared at him. "I have MAGIC, not some Star Wars rip-off 'Mana' crap!" Paradox struggled under the irate mother's grip. "You took MY family from me, you 'hero'!" Gwendolyn roared. "A mistake, I intend to rectify right now!" Gwendolyn focused and summoned a portal to a place known in mystic texts as the Source Wall. "You can go in, but you are instantaneously wiped from existence." Gwendolyn said with a dark smirk as Paradox looked into the blackness in terror.

Once Gwendolyn threw Paradox into the nothingness, she woke up with a sharp gasp. Benjamin sat up and looked around, a look of genuine terror on his face. Gwendolyn smiled at her husband. "What is it, Doofus?" Benjamin shivered, "I had a nightmare that this guy called Paradox messed with Time so we were actually in the most self-destructive relationships possible and away from each other." Gwendolyn's shiver caught Benjamin's attention. "It was a dream…wasn't it?" Gwendolyn simply said, "We don't have to worry about Paradox anymore. We're all safe." She told him as she snuggled up to him with a contented sigh.

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
